


New Security Guard

by Lovesick_Fangirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, gay dorks, security guard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesick_Fangirl/pseuds/Lovesick_Fangirl
Summary: Nicole applies for a new job and gets more than she bargained for but she thinks she might be more than okay with the results...





	1. The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole premise of this is no curse, no supernatural, just what it would be like in a whole different AU basically, ya gotta read to find out more! I hope yall enjoy!  
> Just to preface, I obviously don't own any of the characters and dont claim to!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole goes to apply for the job and meets a certain bartender who happens to be trouble of the best kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole premise of this is no curse, no supernatural, just what it would be like in a whole different AU basically, ya gotta read to find out more! I hope yall enjoy!  
> Just to preface, I obviously don't own any of the characters and dont claim to!

_All is going to go well today, all is going to go well today,_ Nicole thought to herself, walking forwards.  _Wynonna Earp isn't well liked around here because of that bar but shes the only one looking for any kind of security right now and I need a job, I can't wait for Nedley and his promise of a job forever...Besides I'm way over qualified with my Police academy training and the rest and I can guess I'm probably the only applicant for the job, I'm sure to get it... Right?_

Nicole stopped short at the double doors of Shorty's, nerves getting control of her legs.  _What if I'm not the only applicant..? What if I don't get it..? What if I'm the last choice..? I cant afford not getting this job, I'm down on my rent and as much as it is a lease I still need to pay my landlord... Oh god Nicole, just calm down, take a minute, you've got this, you know it..._ Nicole pushed the doors open, ignoring her nerves and taking the first step into the bar, her black combat boots clunking softly onto the wooden floor louder in her ears than it should have been considering how busy the bar currently was.

_Well it is 5pm on a Friday night, most people will be getting off work and getting into the bar to get their drink on early for the beginning of the weekend, I best keep an eye out for any potential dangers, even if I dont get the job that doesn't mean I have to be an asshole and not stop something from happening, especially anything really serious..._ Nicole scanned the room, assessing the dangers before her eyes landed on the aged wooden top of the bar front. She walked over, opting not to sit on the rickety looking stools and instead gently lean over the edge of the bar top.

She was leaning and waiting for a staff member to come over when she caught sight of her. A beautiful brunette with long tresses, a winning smile, green eyes and plump soft lips. She was in jean shorts that were criminally short, just barely covering the beautiful assets hidden beneath them and a shirt tied up under her chest with the name 'Shorty's' emblazoned across her chest. While it wasn't form fitting in the top half but rather loose and baggy, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination, the curves of her body and her other assets excruciatingly clear through the fabric.

Nicole's mind drew a blank as she realized she could stare at the beautiful girl all day, she could suddenly care less about her interview and the job, all she cared about was watching this girl who seemed to radiate the sun from her in her every action. She laughed at something a patron of the bar said and a smile emerged that Nicole immediately fell in love with and Nicole was entirely under her spell now, so much so that she didn't even notice her saunter over, cloth slung over her shoulder and hands on her hips in the cutest serious manner Nicole had ever seen.

_Oh good god, thank you lord for making this perfect woman, christ look at those hips, those soft looking lips, and the curves of her body, her shapely hips and perky assets... This girl had to be made straight from the heavens oh jesus, I wish she'd come over and talk to me... Oh my god wait she has come over and she is talking, quick, focus Nicole, you might be able to catch what she says, quick!_ Nicole snapped back to the real world and caught the last few words of the sentence.

"- world of your own there sweetheart?" Her voice was incredibly sweet, like music to Nicole's ears and she immediately decided she wanted to hear it everyday.

"...Sorry, I completely missed that..." Nicole admitted sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced away in embarrassment. The girl laughed and Nicole immediately knew she was already going to have to hear it as often as she could.

"I said are you here for your interview with Wynonna haughtpants or are you off in a world of your own there sweetheart?" The girl grinned and Nicole felt herself swooning inside which was entirely ridiculous, she'd known this girl for all of five minutes, she didn't even know her name yet! But still she felt the swoon and she felt a nervous heat quiver in her stomach as she watched her and waited for a reply.

"Interview, though somehow you seem to know my name even though I'll admit I dont know yours. I know we haven't met yet, I'd remember someone like you after all." Nicole attempted to grin and wink but she was sure she looked like an idiot instead.

"Mmm indeed I'd remember that meeting.." The girl said, eyes glancing down Nicole before raking back up slowly. Nicole gulped and felt a warm blush spread over her cheeks but she couldn't find it in herself to break eye contact with her, "No, I just saw your application. But anyway, my names Waverly. Waverly Earp." The girl, now identified as Waverly smiled and reached out a small hand to Nicole which she took, the firm grasp in comparison to the soft skin shocking her slightly but she didn't let it show.

"Nice to meet you Miss Earp. I'm presuming your Wynonna's little sister then or is the shared last name sheer coincidence?" Nicole asked, gaining a laugh from Waverly and Nicole felt her heart soar for a second at the sound. She noticed their hands were still connected and knew by this point it wasn't unintentional as the strength of Waverlys grip hadn't wavered even slightly and felt her grin widen even more, her trademark dimples making a display. Waverlys smile reached even further and Nicole felt herself swoon yet again.  
"I am indeed her younger sister. You certainly seem to have a way with your words and your confidence dont you hun?" Waverly grinned, eyes sparkling with slight mischief at the hidden implications of her words. Nicole's mind blanked at the word 'hun' and her breath caught in her throat for a minute.

Waverly leaned in, arms resting on the bar in a similar fashion to Nicole's and suddenly they were incredibly close to each other and all chance of getting back her breath and composure Nicole had were gone as she could feel the heat of Waverlys warm breath on her cheek, she could see the green in her eyes,how clear and light it was in a beautiful and fitting way. She could feel the heat emanating from her from having been working and Nicole was drowning in it all, not wanting to move ever again.

"Among other things," Nicole replied, shocking herself that she had the oxygen to say that and that she could even say something so flirty to this goddess of a woman without blushing or passing out. She would have said more but she noticed in the corner of her eye that a scuffle was starting to break out further along the bar and before she could stop herself she was marching down there, boots thunking heavily now on the wooden floor. Things were starting to get really hairy as she approached and Nicole started to assess the situation as she kept moving.

"Hey wait!" Waverly called after her, shocked at the sudden lack of closeness to Nicole. She was upset for a split second but then saw where Nicole was moving to and couldn't help the grin from busting out as she caught sight of Wynonna at the top of the stairs off to the back of the building. Wynonna made no move to come down the stairs but instead decided to watch Nicole from afar, seeing if she could diffuse the rising situation on her own.

"Excuse me gents," Nicole said, bustling herself up so she looked bigger as she walked over. Not that she needs to, Waverly noticed as she admired the carved shape of the muscles clear in Nicole's arms poking out from the tight black shirt she'd decided to wear today. Waverly knew that the rest of her body had to look pretty similar from the way her clothes clung to her form and she felt a heat coil in her stomach at the idea seeing more of her body.

"I think you might both need to sober up outside a little." She said, as both men looked towards her. She gave them both a quick glance up and down and immediately decided she could take them if necessary as they were both fairly average in looks. One of them laughed and turned his attention back to the other, throwing back his arm to aim a punch at the man across from him.

As his arm swung forward Nicole grabbed his fist mid air and threw it back towards him so he ended up punching himself in the face. He grunted in dismay, clutching his nose where his fist had made contact and the other guy decided to take a swing at her which she easily side stepped as she lent down to punch him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over as he tried not to throw up.

"I think I'll say it again as you didn't seem to hear me the first time." Nicole cracked her knuckles as she stood looking relatively unphased physically by the encounter. "You gents should take a step outside to sober up a little." They both looked at her, hands raised in defeat and waited a moment as she nodded before they moved to go outside. Nicole stood firmly on the spot, keeping herself bustled up and imposing till they both exited through the doors. She then relaxed and turned, knowing that all eyes were on her, she ignored them as she walked back towards the spot where Waverly was still stood, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, well, well, Miss Haught, that certainly was impressive. I hope your proud of that display as a certain sister of mine witnessed it all," Waverly grinned as she nodded to the now approaching Wynonna. Nicole spun round in shock, gulping and hoping to dear god that she hadn't just made a huge idiot of herself.

"Well I think that's all I needed to see," Wynonna said, her voice unreadable as she reached Nicole. She felt the anxiety bubble in her as waited for Wynonna to say anything else to her. "Your in Haught." Wynonna finished, grin forming on her face as she took a swig from the whiskey bottle Nicole just noticed she was holding. She breathed a sigh of relief and grinned back in response. "You start tomorrow and I'd say what you've got on now should work for a sort of uniform. That or anything along those lines."

Nicole nodded, taking a mental not to buy two more of her form fitting black shirts, dark blue skinny jeans and another pair of black combat boots. She watched as Wynonna walked off to another table in the bar, presumably to mingle like a good owner and she turned, bringing her attention back to Waverly as they both leaned back in again to the same spot they had previously been on the bar. Nicole felt herself surge with confidence this time instead of nerves as she opened her mouth to talk.

"I guess you'll be seeing me round here every day from now on then," Nicole felt the grin grow more and couldn't help herself when she leaned in the tiniest bit more. Waverly leaned in too, her smell intoxicating Nicole again and combined with her overflowing confidence, she felt over the moon.

"Hmmm, I guess I will... I definitely dont have a problem with that," Waverly said, the last half of her words a husky whisper said directly into Nicole's ear, she pulled back, wide grin and mischievous eyes ever present and Nicole knew she had to do it, she had to ask her now.

"Well, as nice as that sounds, I think I know something better we can do about you seeing me," Nicole said and Waverly arched a brow teasingly, encouraging her to go on. Nicole wiggled her brows suggestively, forcing Waverly to move the conversation along herself.

"Oh do tell Miss Haught," She replied, voice breathy and Nicole felt the heat grow inside her once again but ignored it as she took a breath in and was overwhelmed with more of Waverlys wonderful scent.

"Yeah, in the form of a date. Tonight," Nicole said, face flushed as she glanced down to Waverlys plump lips. She felt the itching need to kiss them and wanted to so desperately but she had no idea of weather or not that was a good idea and if Waverly would be okay with that so she restrained. "Well?" She pushed at the lack of response from Waverly who was looking far far too pleased with the idea of a date.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer Nicole felt Waverly push forward and cross the last inch of space between them, her lips landing on Nicole's, catching her completely off guard and for a moment she just stood there before her eyes slid shut and she reciprocated the kiss, ignoring the stares she could feel in the bar and the few cat calls she heard from other patrons, one of which sounded suspiciously like Wynonna. They pulled apart and both felt the loss immediately but they ignored it as they looked at each other, huge grins donning both girls faces.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Nicole said jokingly as Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Indeed you will Haught. I'll see you after my shift then which ends in, oh about an hour?" Waverly grinned as she looked down at her watch before looking back up and winking. 6 o'clock. That gave Nicole an hour to go freshen up a bit and plan something to do.

"Can't wait," She said, winking back before turning and sauntering out the bar, an extra sway added to her hips because she knew Waverly would be watching and she had to make it a good view. The second she was out the door Nicole knew she was in real trouble with this girl but oh, she didn't mind one little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats chapter one of this, hope yall liked it, I'll be back with more soon! Laters!


	2. Before The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly And Nicole do their respective prep for each other, everything has to be perfect after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2, the pre date! This chapter is basically gonna be me just writing and seeing where it goes so yeah hope yall like it. next will probably be the actual date itself so be ready for that!  
> Just to preface, I obviously don't own any of the characters and dont claim to!

45 minutes later and Nicole was strolling up to the double doors of Shorty's once again, dressed still in dark blue skinny jeans and worn black combat boots, the only difference this time being a black cap she bore on her head which her short red hair was pulled through in a messy ponytail, a different black shirt with a white logo on the back and a pair of slightly aged silver aviators that looked like they'd definitely seen better days.

She stopped short of the doors again, once again nervous to be entering the fine establishment. Nicole took a second to take a breath before she closed her eyes, taking a moment to revel in the kiss shed received earlier from the one and only Waverly Earp, allowing the feeling to fill her up with the same cocky confidence she'd used to ask her on the date they were about to go on. She opened her eyes again and adopted her usual dimpled grin as she pushed open the doors and sauntered in confidently, moving over to the bar rest on the exact same spot she had nearly an hour ago.

She spotted Waverly and another older woman, serving the last few drinks of her shift down on the other end of the bar which was extremely busy. She watched her for a few minutes, admiring the way her muscles moved as she worked before turning her attention to the bar, scanning it once again to see who was present. It seemed almost as if it was the entire town that had come in, it was that busy and Nicole spotted Wynonna, surrounded by other patrons who were singing and completely inebriated and who happened to not have noticed the fact that Wynonna had her tongue down some poor guys throat. She turned back around, taking note of Shorty working in the kitchen, the man who used to own the bar before selling it on to Wynonna for family reasons, slaving away over the cooker and preparing for the food rush that was about to hit at 7pm, a little over one hour from then.

She moved her focus again to her watch, 5 minutes to 6, she thought, looking up and seeing that Waverly was no longer behind the bar but in fact dashing up the stairs tucked away at the back, taking them two at a time until she hastily disappeared. The older woman who'd been serving beside Waverly down the other end slowly made her way down to the spot where Nicole was leaning. She had a bottle of what Nicole could tell was expensive whiskey in her hand which she placed carefully on the bar in front of her.  
"It's Waverlys favourite, might do ya good to take it," the woman said, voice gruff and accent thick. She looked to be about the same height as Waverly and had some similar looking facial features to which Nicole made the connection that she was some kind of relative of hers. "Names Gus, Waverlys aunt." She said, seeing the gears turning in Nicole's head and deciding to make it easier for her by answering her unspoken question. "She'll be down in a minute, just freshening herself up for ya," She finished, smiling slightly before walking off down the other end of the bar again.

Nicole looked down at her watch 6pm, She thought as she looked up to the stairs and saw Waverly Earp sauntering down them, she was still in her Shorty's shirt but she'd thrown on some scandalously tight skinny jeans instead of the too-short jean shorts and some small heeled boots and she'd tied her hair up loosely. Nicole stared, dumbfounded at the beauty of her and felt her mouth go dry but her cocky grin still showed the closer Waverly got to her. She swiped the bottle from the bar and closed the last bit of distance between them, meeting Waverly in the middle as she twisted herself so they were both facing the doors. She ghosted a hand to the lower of Waverlys back, guiding her out carefully "Well dont you look gorgeous," Nicole whispered huskily, her lips ghosting over the shell of Waverlys ear causing her to shiver. She grinned and as they left she made eye contact with Wynonna who winked at her and gave her a small nod of approval before they were out the doors entirely.

"So Haught, I've got two questions for you," Waverly started as they walked towards the black 4x4 Jeep Nicole drove. It looked very military and Waverly thought it suited Nicole well as she seemed to be the serious, military type, "One, what's your first name so I can stop calling you Haught," Nicole smirked, she knew for a fact that her application hadn't asked for her first name and so she hadn't included it but she also knew that in all her flirting Waverly had forgotten to ask earlier just as she'd forgotten to tell her, "And two, where are you taking me tonight huh?"

"Its Nicole and that Miss Earp is for me to know and you to find out," Nicole winked, and opened the door of the Jeep for Waverly who did an over the top curtsy in a joking manner before sliding in, smiling at Nicole as she gently shut the door behind her. Nicole made her way back around to the other side, sliding into the car herself and once she was seated she took off her cap, chucking it gently onto the top of the dashboard along with her aviators. She placed the bottle of whiskey in the over sized cup holder and left it for now, ready and waiting for what Nicole had planned later on, "I have to admit before we go though that it'll be a shame you wont use my last name now," Nicole admitted, a devious grin on her face as her tone dropped slightly, "I like the way it sounds coming from your lips," she finished and the implications of what she said weren't lost on Waverly who grinned in response, feeling the heat coil in her stomach again.

Waverly glanced at the hat and glasses on the dashboard to distract herself from it, taking note of how worn both of them looked, almost like they were years old by now. She was about to ask about them when she caught glance of a white mark on the back of Nicole's shirt.

"Hey, what's the back of your shirt got on it?" Waverly asked, not having noticed before as it otherwise looked exactly the same as the shirt she'd been wearing earlier. Nicole pulled her hands away from the steering wheel as she'd been about to start the Jeep and twisted in her seat so that Waverly could examine her back. The white logo was of an eagle with its wings spread out, holding onto the earth which was on top of an anchor and underneath that it read the words 'The Few. The Proud.' in big and bold letters and Waverly instantly recognized it.

"So your a Marine huh?" Waverly asked, slightly shocked but managing to connect the dots, "That makes sense actually, the precision with which you handled those guys earlier, I see it now," Nicole span back round in her seat and grinned.

"Semper Fi, Miss Earp," She replied as she sat slightly straighter in her seat and threw Waverly a small salute. Waverly chuckled and threw one back. "I served 2 years right out of high school, both tours in Afghanistan." Nicole said, her smile fading away to a more serious and hardened look as she turned the engine on and pulled out of the lot and onto the road ahead. Her eyes remain forward and focused on the road as if she was looking into her own past, " Me and the rest of my unit were some of the last to be withdrawn back in 2013." She said and Waverly smiled sadly.

Nicole must have been 20, only a year younger than Waverly was now when she was living in that war zone. Waverly felt her heart break imagining what she might've seen but suddenly Waverly was able to connect all the dots, the well worn hat and sunglasses, the black combat boots, the Jeep and Nicole herself with her well toned body. Waverly knew from all of it now that as much as Nicole had left the Marines, they hadn't left her and were in fact apparent in her every decision it seemed, even if Nicole herself didn't notice which Waverly doubted.

Nicole smiled softly again but Waverly saw that it didn't reach her eyes, before continuing on. "When we left they awarded us all with Expeditionary and Soldiers Medals among a few others, as if that was why we were there doing what we did." She laughed mirthlessly, eyes dark and angry for a moment before she changed again, moving closer to the here and now once again, "After that, I spent 2 years in the Utah Valley University in their Law Enforcement Academy. So yeah, you could say I'm pretty precise and well trained." She finished, bringing the conversation back on track to the original point she was trying to make in response to Waverlys comment.

"Why the Marines though? Couldn't you have just gone from high school to the academy?" Waverly asked, genuinely curious. Nicole laughed softly in response.

"I would have but unfortunately for me you have to legally be an age of 21 minimum to be a cop and so even if I had gone to the academy I wouldn't have been able to get a job." She said, "So I decided to wait a little so that I could get recruited right out of the academy once I'd finished. Problem is the last year I've been trying but haven't been able to get in anywhere, closest I've come is the promise of possible recruitment I got from Sheriff Nedley when I moved here about a year ago. And I chose the Marines because I like the challenge, that and they're the most physically grueling branch of the Military and I wanted to prove I could handle it just fine." Nicole rounded a corner cutting the engine of the Jeep after she pulled up to what looked to Waverly like a small cafe.

"C'mon," Nicole said, exiting the Jeep, rushing round to the other side to help Waverly out to which she laughed gloriously. She closed the door behind her and pressed the key fob, the lights flashing as the doors locked and her Jeep was secured. Nicole looped her arm through Waverlys like an old fashioned escort earning herself more of that beautiful laugh as they walked towards the quaint little cafe. As they reached the door, Nicole stopped them, unlinking their arms and opening the door for Waverly with an extra flourish and there was more of that laugh in response and Nicole could feel herself floating on cloud 9 and as they walked in and sat at the smallest and most secluded booth at the back of the place she knew they were going to have the best damn date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole making Nicole a Marine thing wasn't actually my idea, I was inspired to do it after reading the story 'Ten Times Waverly Earp was Definitely NOT on a Date with Nicole Haught' by Kimberly21570 so all credit for that goes to them as they wrote it first, I've just taken it and incorporated it into my story. I recommend you go check their story out too because it's supremely well written!
> 
> Also I made Nicole 23 and her hair short (because I like her short hair a hell of a lot more) because Waverly is 21 and tbh I doubt Nicole's much older. I was going to make her 27 originally to match Kat's age but since Dominique's actually 27 I figured that in show Nicole could technically be anywhere in her 20's but presumably she'd be closer to her early 20's since Nedley took her on because of her good grades in the academy so I'm kinda just doing guess work.  
> But otherwise yeah, hope you all enjoyed this lil in between tidbit of a chapter!


	3. The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Waverly and Nicoles super cute date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is coming a little late after the last chapter but oh well, I feel like writing it now so now here comes another chapter and hopefully it wont be too poorly written cause trust me, I'll go over it 3 or four times to make sure it isn't too cheesy or clichéd now has too many errors. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Just to clarify, I obviously don't own the characters and don't claim to!
> 
> EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AS I FEEL LIKE IT ADVANCED ON A BIT TOO FAST SO HERE'S A SLOWED DOWN VERSION AND TRUST ME, THE BITS I TOOK OUT WILL GET EDITED BACK IN IN LATER CHAPTERS! ENJOY!

Neither Nicole Haught nor Waverly Earp were great believers in any of the clichés that movies and Hollywood liked to perpetuate but right there and then, sitting in that booth in the back of the cafe with their hands joined across the table, they both could have sworn that they'd known each other for years, maybe in previous lives or something equally as cheesy, because they felt so comfortable and at ease with one another after only a couple hours, like they'd been best friends, at the very least, all their lives.

Waverly smiled at Nicole, some of her earlier confidence finally slipping away now that they were away from the hustle and bustle of Shorty's to a more calm and natural and even almost a bit shy version of her, the one Nicole figured not a lot of people got to see and in that moment she felt strangely honored, to be allowed to see Waverly as more herself, it made her feel kind of special. She smiled back softly, gently brushing her thumb over Waverly's knuckles before reluctantly tearing her gaze away to look back at the counter, hoping someone would be there to notice and come over to serve them. Luckily there was and a young waitress with long blonde hair and all together too much make up on and too much cleavage showing came rushing over to serve them. The young girl, Waverly immediately noticed, seemed to be paying just a bit too much attention to Nicole as she attempted to casually lean over her once she made it over. Waverly didn't like that at all and she felt a deep frown form on her face which startled her slightly. She'd only known Nicole for a few hours and of course while they had an undeniable chemistry between them that did not mean that Waverly got to be possessive or jealous in anyway, at least, not yet anyway.

Nicole didn't seem to notice the girl really as she squeezed Waverly's hand and quickly rattled off an order for them.  
"One black coffee for myself and a chai tea for the lady." Nicole said, smiling softly at Waverly and throwing her a small wink. Waverly smiled back though it was a slightly tight smile and Nicole couldn't quite figure out why. She shook it off though as Waverly's smile seemed to grow more genuine again after a few moments.  
"So Miss Earp, tell me a lil about yourself, considering all I know so far is that you work for your sister and are clearly a beautiful tease," Nicole joked, dimpled grin on full display and Waverly felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly at the incredibly thinly veiled compliment. She chuckled and squeezed Nicole's hand in response before she began to excitedly natter on about her interests.

"Well, I totally love history, y'know the old and weird kind that most people don't know about. Usually the more off the beat and track it is the more I like it. Oh and I loooove reading, its one of my favourite things to do, always has been. I spent so many days in the library in high school its a miracle I was and still am so well liked around town. And I often do a lot of online classes to get new degree's in new subjects cause it's just about the only way to get any kind of decent and smart education in this town, I mean, not that I didn't totally pass all my forms of education with nothing but straight A's, but it's just a whole lot harder online but I still pass with flying colours. And oh my god I just realized what an awful ramble that was and how much of a huge nerd I must seem like to you and oh god I should just stop cause your totally gonna run off if I don't stop, Nicole why aren't you running or stopping me oh god." Waverly rambled on and on before she buried her face in her hands, having now retracted it from Nicole's hand on the table and Nicole just smiled gently and watched adoringly, completely taken with the cute way Waverly was so absorbed and excited by the prospect of talking about herself and the things she loved.

"I highly doubt you could do or say something to make me want to run away Waverly Earp," Nicole replied with complete sincerity as she took both of Waverly's hands from on her face and held them gently in her own. She smiled softly and genuinely and Waverly smiled sadly in response.

Oh if only that were true, she thought to herself before she shook her head and laughed lightly, a small blush tinting her cheeks again.

"Besides," Nicole said noticing the slight sadness slipping onto Waverly's face and moving quickly to try and keep her mind off of whatever could possibly make the beautiful woman sad, "I like your rambling, its kind of cute," she admitted, head ducking slightly in embarrassment at the truth. At this admission Waverly felt herself smile and felt the slight pinprick of tears begin in the back of her eyes and a soft blush dust across her cheeks. This is ridiculous, She thought, I've known her for a few hours and already she's saying just the right things… Waverly sniffled at which point Nicole looked up and frowned slightly. "Oh, I haven't upset you have I?" She worried and quickly launched into an apology before Waverly quieted her with a shake of her head in response.

"No, no it's nothing as serious as that," Waverly replied and Nicole sighed and smiled ever so slightly in relief, "It's kind of silly actually…" Waverly chuckled sadly at herself before wiping away her unshed tears with her unoccupied hand that she had retrieved from Nicole's two.

"I'm positive its not, it made you want to cry after all," Nicole gently grasped her hand still in her grip now with both hands, softly rubbing her thumbs back and forth over Waverly's knuckles in a supportive and comforting manner. Waverly smiled weakly but gratefully before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

"It's just that, well, no ones ever been interested in me before and everyone just usually tells me to shut up when I start to ramble like that…" Waverly shrugged at this truth and Nicole felt her frown return in full force and felt her heart break ever so slightly. She just couldn't believe that anyone would want this beautiful goddess of a woman to ever stop talking, especially when there was such passion and joy in her words and movements. Waverly felt the tears prick back up again and didn't wipe her eyes to stop them, feeling utterly ridiculous but unable to shake the small voice in the back of her head that kept saying useless things but unexpectedly another pair of hands did. Suddenly both of Nicole's hands were gently cupping Waverly's cheeks, thumbs carefully wiping away the tears as they tried to fall to the table and a small smile gracing her features, almost there as if to assure Waverly she was allowed to cry.

"Well they're all stupid cause you an' your rambling are impossibly adorable Miss Earp and I could listen to you for days if you'd let me." Nicole smiled and Waverly's heart fluttered in response as she realized Nicole was 100% serious. She also noted that Nicole's voice had a slight southern drawl in that moment and she found it really cute, especially as she imagined Nicole with a full blown accent.

"Thank you," Waverly whispered out somewhat hoarsely in response, her vocal chords feeling tight with bottled up emotions and she smiled again before continuing on, "So, I uh kinda just noticed, you have a little bit of an accent it seems..?" Nicole smiled bashfully but nodded and her chest swelled up slightly with a sense of pride.

"I do indeed. I'm from Texas, born and raised for the most part so I guess sometimes the accent really slips through." Nicole explained, "But that's usually only when I'm really caught up in a moment or emotion yknow?"Nicole winked at that and Waverly's heart felt like it was doing somersaults and she couldn't help the way she instinctually leaned forward so that their faces were once again mere inches apart and they could feel each others warm breaths being gently puffed out through their noses. Nicole looked dazed and completely ready to lean in and kiss Waverly again but before she could they were brought back to reality by the waitress from earlier arriving with their orders. They reluctantly leaned back from each others personal spaces and back to a respectable distance as she placed down the two drinks, quickly and tersely for Waverly and exaggeratedly slowly for Nicole, who's shoulder she leant on to support herself but also to attempt to shove her unimpressive cleavage in Nicole's face and suddenly it snapped in Nicole's head and she realized why Waverly had been so off earlier.

"Just so you know, my numbers on the cup sweetheart," The waitress said in an altogether too sweet voice. She winked and slowly pulled away from Nicole, throwing a smirk over her shoulder to Waverly who ground her teeth in response, positively seething with jealousy despite how ridiculous she felt for feeling that way. Nicole nodded a curt thanks in response, finally catching on to the not so subtle flirting of the waitress and no longer thinking it wise to be as kind and give the wrong message to the young girl, especially if the expression on Waverly's face was anything to go by.

Once the girl was gone Nicole reached into her back pocket pulling out, of all things, a sharpie, which Waverly, who had been paying close attention to Nicole's movements, watched on in confusion at. Nicole then uncapped the sharpie and grabbed her cup, holding it up at an angle and doing something. Once she was done she set the cup back down and Waverly could now see a big black square blocking out where the girl had put her number. Waverly smiled and glanced smugly at the waitress who had been watching in shock before she quickly retreated to the back rooms of the cafe with a frown on her face. When she turned her attention back to Nicole she caught sight of the tiny smirk just barely showing on her face and laughed softly before reaching down to her cup and curling her hands round it before lifting it up to take a small sip, enjoying the feel of the slight burn to her tongue. She dropped her cup back down to the table, tongue darting out to wet her dry lips and she caught Nicole staring at the movement by her mouth and smirked herself.

Nicole coughed and returned her attention to her cup, a soft pink blush now dusting her cheeks and ear tips as she realized she had been caught. For the rest of the date she did her best not to look at Waverlys mouth and embarrass herself any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope y'all liked that, there'll be more to come soon, I'm actually really enjoying this little AU so I'm more on top of writing for it and posting for it. Anyway, let me know what y'all think and if you want more, etcetera etcetera and as always, thanks for reading!


	4. The Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Part of the Date where things heat up a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after fixing the last chapter to slow down a bit I feel much better with the nice slow-burn type progress we got going so I'll keep that up. Anyway sorry this new chapter is coming so late, idk writers block really hits me hard from time to time yknow? Anyway, enjoy this long awaited update!

As their date reached its end Nicole and Waverly both felt a slight sadness at having to go home so soon. It was around 9 o'clock and they'd talked and slowly drank through a couple of coffee's as they did, undisturbed by any more appearances from the waitress from the beginning of the night. They left the coffee shop together, both of them uncharacteristically quiet, more than they even had been in the last few hours as they made their way to Nicole's Jeep.

"So where do you want me to drop you off Miss Earp?" Nicole asked as they both hopped into the Jeep and strapped in.

"Back to Shorty's will do just fine," Waverly replied as Nicole turned over the engine. She gave her a funny look to which Waverly just gave a shrug in response before explaining, "Wynonna rents me a room above the bar like Shorty used to do when they didn't want me driving home from the bar after late shifts. I just stayed up there after Wynonna took over cause she likes knowing I'm safe there." Nicole hummed in agreement at that, eyes on the road ahead of her as she pulled out from the parking lot of the coffee shop and headed back towards Shorty's. Waverly smiled as they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

They pulled up to the front of the bar and Nicole put the Jeep in park before jumping out and rushing round to Waverly's side and opening the door for her before she could even lift an arm to open the door herself. Waverly smiled and laughed quietly to herself as she hopped out the Jeep, doing a small curtsy once Nicole threw the door shut behind her.  
"Why thank you! And they said Chivalry was dead!" Waverly said jokingly in a bad British accent. Nicole bowed over exaggeratedly in response and when she stood back up to full height they both burst out laughing as they leant against the door of the Jeep. As they finally quietened down they stood close to each other in front of the bar.  
"So," Waverly said, a small smile on her face as she looked down almost shyly.

"So," Nicole said back in a teasing manner, a grin on her face as she watched Waverly in her adorable shyness.

"Do uh, do you wanna come in? Yknow, for a night cap? Or not yknow, you don't have to, you can go home if you want…" Waverly said, trailing off at the end before she just went quiet entirely and kept her gaze trailed down on the floor. Nicole's grin softened into a small smile and she reached down and hooked her finger under Waverly's chin, gently lifting her face up till their eyes met. Nicole gently leant in and placed a soft kiss to the edge of Waverly's mouth before pulling back, the smile still ever present.

"A night cap sounds like a lovely idea, why don't you go unlock the bar and I'll lock my car up after just grabbing something real quick. Okay?" Nicole suggested and Waverly's face lit up in a smile as she nodded and pushed off to unlock the bar doors and slip inside. Not moments after Waverly had turned on the lights Nicole slipped in to the bar, quietly closing the bar door and carrying a bottle of whiskey which she deposited on the bar top in front of Waverly who immediately recognized the bottle.

"Jack Daniels Whiskey!" Waverly gasped like an excited child, "Ohmygod Nicole this is the 150th anniversary edition ahhh!" She reached behind her, grabbing two small glasses from the side before immediately uncapping the bottle and pouring them out a measure each. Nicole thanked Waverly as she reached out and tucked the glass firmly into her hand. 

"Fan of that particular brand?" Nicole asked with an almost knowing smirk. Waverly nodded her head rapidly and looked up questioningly when Nicole chuckled under her breath.

"I kinda knew that already, the old woman on service earlier before we left, your Aunt Gus I think she said her name was, handed me off the bottle," Nicole admitted with a sheepish smile. Waverly laughed and shook her head, mentally noting to thank Gus on her next shift. "Huh, looks like I best thank her presumably tomorrow if she has a shift?"

"She does indeed have a shift tomorrow. I was hoping I could get her to cover for me and we could maybe go out again tomorrow?" Waverly asked, a bright smile on her face that Nicole couldn't possibly say no to, not that she ever could say no to Waverly anyway she didn't think, and she smiled in response.

"I'll just check with Wynonna but absolutely, if she'll let me off early." Nicole flashed her a dazzling dimpled grin and Waverly swore she almost swooned before she regained her composure a little bit and flashed a deep grin of her own in response, a devious look in her eyes as she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, if she says no then I'm sure I'll be able to convince her otherwise," Waverly said, slinking around the bar and slipping herself onto Nicole's lap on the bar stool she was situated on. Nicole grinned back, arms wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist to lock her securely in place as Waverly's came up to rest around Nicole's neck. Waverly could feel the firm muscles of Nicole's arms as they held her steady and she shivered and hoped to all that was heavenly that Nicole didn't notice but when she refocused on her face she could tell she had from the smug grin settled on her face.

"Hmm, there's gonna be some real perks to dating the boss's little sister, aren't there?" Nicole asked jokingly before leaning in and placing a slow kiss to Waverly's waiting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I hope this is okay for y'all and isn't moving along too quickly, I'm trying to keep this slow burn but I don't usually do those so I haven't a clue if its going good. Also sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just kinda wanted to wrap the date up yknow? Let me know I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> So thats chapter one of this, hope yall liked it, I'll be back with more soon! Laters!


End file.
